Love deserves a Second Chance
by TheWritingHeir
Summary: Severus lets Lily know the truth-He loves her, right after the "Mudblood" scene, But what happens next? Petending that it could have been the 6th year when Owls took place. Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter characters, places, or anything of that sort.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**At the commen room:**

Severus paced back and forth. _Would she come out? Would she hit him? There was no doubt he would deserve it._

The portrait of the Fat Lady opened, and Severus raised his eyes, trying not to hope too much that it would be Lily- but it was. Lily came out wearing a soft blue dress, which looked like it was fit for no one but royalty. Severus lost what courage he had left, in awe of Lily's beauty. All words prepared for her were lost, since Severus was unable to stop staring.

"I heard you threatening to sleep out here if I didn't come down; I presume you would have something to say to me?" Lily spoke coldly. However, beneath the coldness Severus could see hurt. Lots of hurt.

"Lily, I am so Sorry- I never in a million years thought I would ever hurt you like that, I didn't mean to call yo-"

"To call me Mudblood" anger flashed through Lily's eyes, "Just like you never called anyone else by that Name."

For a moment, Severus just stared at her. She was still amazingly beautiful, even when she yelled. He looked at her eyes. The green overtook him. "Lily" he murmured.

"Lily, LILY! Is that all you can say to me! Seven years of friendship and all you can say is my name!"

Severus blinked. "You are my best friend Lily, but not once in these seven years have you truly known how I've felt about you" Severus paused, unsure how to continue without telling her. "You are special Lily; you are different than everyone else-"

Lily looked at Severus blankly, for there was no doubt in her mind that he was telling her the truth, for Severus could not lie to save his life, or at least not to her.

"How am I different Sev? Show me that, and I will forgive you of everything. But be warned, if the reason is that you think I am worthless-"

"NEVER" interrupted Severus

"Then convince me otherwise"

For a moment, Severus just looked at Lily-Her hair, her eyes. Then, unable to stop himself, Severus put his hands on Lily's waist and he kissed her. And Severus was sure that no one had every kissed anyone as passionately as he was Kissing Lily. After Lily had gotten over the shock, she started to kiss him back. Severus realised then what he was doing, and abruptly pushed her away.

"Lily, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?"

"Kissing you, I don't deserve you, your better off without me-" Severus's voice trailed off.

"But Sev, don't be silly- I love you! Moreover, based on that amazing kiss you just gave me- you love me too. That's what matters Severus,"

"Then," asked Severus uncertainly, "Are you, would you be, does that make you-"

"Yes Severus, I am yours."

"You're exceptionally beautiful tonight, that dress complements your eyes" Severus murmured as he pulled Lily back towards him. "Never forget that."

"Will you let me?" but instead of answering, Severus, understanding that it was a rhetorical question, just pulled Lily even closer and he kissed her, more passionately then their first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**James**

Severus looked at Lily for a moment. "You're tired"

"I am not leaving you!"

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"Sleep out here." Replied Lily as if it were the most obvious choice.

"I take it, then, that you do not care what others think of us?"

"Not particularly, as long as were together- Forever and ever, right?"

"Forever and ever." Agreed Severus, having the biggest smile on his face as he looked into Lily's eyes.

And with that Lily fell asleep in Severus's arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Seconds later, Severus was asleep, head against the wall.

........................................................................................................................................................................

The next morning Lily was the first to awaken. "Sev? Sev! Wake up already!"

"Yes Lily," he murmured- Than he remembered last night. "Lily!" he gasped

"Woken up, have you?"

"We have our last O.W.L today," Severus reminded Lily. "And we'd better get changed too."

"Fine, meet me in the great hall in half an hour."

"Sounds good to me." Then, Severus, after giving Lily one last kiss, ran to prepare for the day ahead.

........................................................................................................................................................................

As Lily walked down the hallway, she couldn't help wondering about Severus. _Did he really care? Was he just using her? Would he leave her? What about his other so-called friends? Perhaps I should talk to him, though, whenever I have tried before, he just pushes me away. Is it worth the risk?_ Lily decided that she would talk to him, and make him tell her in order, everything that matters to him.

The thought of losing Severus to the Death Eaters scared her more than rejection from him, not that she wanted her heart broken twice in one week.

Then she saw Severus up ahead, nose buried in some Potions book. He couldn't possibly believe he would, or even could fail potions did he? Lily laughed at the thought. Severus, recognising her laugh, looked up. "What's so funny?"

"The thought that you actually are worried about your potions mark."

"I am more concerned about what Potter's going to say about us then potions, Lily."

"Sev. You may have a point, but I am not going to give you up for such an arrogant toe-" but Lily could not continue, because Severus had evidently decided that Kissing her was even better than her insulting Potter.

"Let her go!" James voice called out. Severus opened his eyes, and looked at Lily, not wanting to let go.

Lily broke off, turned around and stared angrily at James.

"What is it to you, what I do with my best friend?" She asked coldly.

"Well-" James started, "I wouldn't call him a best friend, considering-"

"Your right- Boyfriend is better suited, but I'm sure he can be both."

Behind her, she could feel Severus's smile at her words.

James was not yet deterred. "Considering he called you Mudblood"

"Considering that you're a condescending arrogant toerag I don't see why you would care," and with that Lily turned around, grabbed Severus, and pulled him away from James.

"Glad that's over with" Lily muttered.

"Me too"

Lily turned around and looked at Severus. "There is still one thing we have to deal with."

Severus looked in her eyes, and remembering past conversations, knew what she was going to say.

"If I know what you're going to say, which I do, who else will I have, who else would be willing to be friends with me?'

Lily smiled. "So you'd pick me over your friends?"

"I wouldn't trade you for the world Lil's"

"In that case, I will get you some, respectable friends."

"I can't wait to see what you'll come up with. Not James, I hope?"

"Friends that would be friends with you, not bitter enemy's"

"Come here"

Lily stepped forward, and pushed Severus against the wall, her hands on his chest.

"And I have to do whatever you say now?"

"Don't tease me Lil's"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, like you won't tease me."

Lily put her arms around Severus neck. Therefore, they were in tight embrace when Lily remembered "Our exams Severus."

"Guess this will have to wait"

"Summer sounds pretty good this year"

Lily laughed as she ran ahead- "Race ya to the Great Hall!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two Graves

The next morning Severus woke up with a huge smile pasted on his face. Lily is mine! Severus thought to himself. Not James... She choice me over him! Me! Severus got out of bed, took a shower, made an attempt to comb his hair, because of Lily, and rushed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Today was their last day at Hogwarts before the summer holidays. Lily told Severus to meet her at the Gryffindor table. To his surprise, James was beside her. Lily saw Severus at the doorway and waved him over.

"Morning, Sev."

"Morning Lil's."

"Morning Sniv." James added.

"Go away James" Lily shot at James.

"It's my houses table- I'll be here if I want!" James shot back.

"Dig two graves James!"

"What?" Severus could tell James was lost.

"Are you saying you don't know Lily's favorite quote? If you plan to seek revenge, dig two graves. It means one for you and one for your enemy." Severus sneered at James.

"Sev. You remember! Wow."

"Lily can we leave? The less time we spend wi-"

"I agree, lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lunch with Death Eaters**

Lily walked up to Severus, who was sitting at the Slytherin table for lunch. "Hey Severus!"

What is up!" asked Lily imitating the 'popular' girls.

"Hi Lil's! Come sit with me!"

"Um, O.K."

Lily sat down beside Severus. She could tell that the table did not welcome her presence. That did not deter her from eating there, as Severus was her main concern.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few minutes into eating, Severus's friend, Avery, leaned over and whispered loudly in

Severus's ear. "How can you expect to be a Death Eater if you are friends with Mudbloods like her."

Severus froze. Upon the word 'Mudblood' his body went rigid still. Lily kept control over

Her movement, but 'Death eater' was not really a word she welcomed in a conversation.

Lily reached under the table and grabbed Severus's hand. "Me or Them Severus, Me, or

Them."

Lily holding Severus's hand made his body relax. "You, Lily. Only you."

Lily smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Home Sweet Home

Chapter 5

The train ride home seemed shorter than usual. Whether it was because of the amazing weather, or just because Severus dreaded talking with Lily's parents, Severus didn't know. Either way, Lily now stood beside him at Kings cross wearing a sky blue t-shirt, and dark denim jeans. "You know, Lily, you look really good in blue"

"Thanks!" replied Lily, blushing.

"You look cute when you're blushing too," added Severus

"Sev! Stop it!" whined Lily as she playfully punched Severus's arm. Then she looked into Severus eyes. "Severus, I am sorry, I know we said that we'd wait till my parents came but-"

"I know- it's just too difficult- but if they come while were…"

"It will save time talking…"

"Fine, you irresistible-" but Severus didn't get to finish, as Lily had started to kiss him, and it was clear that she had no intention of letting him go. Therefore they were in tight embrace when Lily's parents found them.

"Hello-o, earth to Severus and Lily!" Lily's father Adam called out.

"Opps" murmured Lily

Severus froze. _Don't hate me; don't keep me away from Lily. Please! I'll-_

"It's about time you two got together, we have been waiting for quite a while for this to happen," said Adam.

Severus relaxed. _Thank God!_

"So you're O.K with us being together, then?" Lily asked.

"Of course! We're just surprised it didn't happen sooner," Lily's mother, Heather replied.

"Can we go home then?" asked Lily, "Or because Severus and I are together d-"

"It's fine as long as you don't; well I'm sure you know what I mean." Heather replied.

"We won't especially since school isn't over yet."

A look of dawning appeared on Severus's face. _We aren't that stupid, why even suggest it?_

"We can go home, then?" asked Adam.

"Of course," replied Heather

The summer went by quickly, and soon the Hogwarts letters came.

"Look! The Owls! They're here!" Lily called out excitedly.

"Well what did you get?" Adam called down the stairs.

"I haven't opened mine yet," Lily replied

Severus owl was a great grey owl. His letters were thicker then usual, and Severus had gotten one from Dumbledore. _Uh oh! What did I do? Did I fail?_

"Hey Sev! Guess what? I'm Head Girl! Potter better not be Head boy- What's that in your hand?"

"A letter from Dumbledore," replied Severus.

"Let me see-" said Lily as she grabbed the letter from Severus's hand.

Lily tore the letter from the envelope. Right away Lily gasped.

"What? What is it? Severus asked. "Tell me!"

Lily smiled and handed him the letter.

Severus skimmed it over. "There must be a mistake, me, head boy? I am not this good! I'm not even a prefect!"

"Severus! That doesn't matter! We're going to be Head boy and girl together, this is great!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a lot of excitement at the dinner table. Severus had gotten all O's except charms, and Lily had gotten all O's except Divination, and Herbology.

"_**I hate POLYNOMINALS**_!" exclaimed Lily

"What?" asked Severus.

"Mathematic stuff- Muggle studies"

"Why take Muggle studies- you live wi-"

"It is interesting to see the wizard perspective," replied Lily.

"Well I can't believe we're going to be Head Boy, and Girl!" exclaimed Severus.

"I can," said Adam, coming in the dining room with waffles.

"Waffles for supper Dad?"

"Well m' Lily, You and Severus have earned it. Waffles are your favorite, especial with chocolate sauce and whip cream with extra vanilla!"

"You shouldn't have!" interrupted Severus and Lily at the same time.

"Great minds think alike," laughed Adam. "And you kids deserve all this work, anyway."

The rest of Dinner went well, and even with whip cream in Lily's hair, and chocolate sauce in Severus's, Adam and Heather were proud of Severus and Lily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Friends**

When Severus walked into the castle with Lily, all he felt was joy. Lily had insisted upon holding his hand. Though Severus had pretended to put up a fight about this, both of them knew Severus couldn't have wanted anything other than holding Lily's hand, proving to the castle she was his.

"So Lily, what is the plan for this weekend?" Severus asked casually as they walked through the oaken castle doors.

"We are going to the Gryffindor party."

"Me too?" asked Severus. He had never come to the Gryffindor house party, mostly because James would be there but it would be weird to be the only Slytherin there.

"It would be a great place for you to make friends worthy of you, despite the fact James will be there," replied Lily.

"O.k. I'll come," answered Severus. There was no way Severus would leave James and Lily together without him there. There was no telling what James could do.

The Party:

"Hey Sev.," Lily called. "Over here, I want you to-" but before she could finish Severus was there, taking the opportunity to kiss her, which made Lily blush. "Sev-er-us!" Lily reprimanded. "Just because I call you does not mean you have to kiss me!"

"But I want to," replied Severus with a smile.

"Anyway- this is Frank Longbottem and Evan Mumford" said Lily.

"Nice to meet you" said Severus as he shook their hands.

"Severus! Don't be so formal! This isn't a job interview!"

"Then what is it?" asked Severus, pretending to be shocked at this news. Frank and Evan

laughed.

"I love you Severus" whispered Lily just before kissing him. "I am going to talk to some

of my other friends, I'll leave you with Frank and Evan."

"Fine with me Lil's." replied Severus just before Lily disappeared into the crowd. He turned back to Frank and Evan.

"So Mr. Severus what is it like to have Lily as a best friend and a girlfriend?" asked

Frank, pretending to be an interviewer.

"Absolutely amazing." Replied Severus.

" Hey Severus- How about you and Lily join me , Frank, and our girlfriends next Sunday

at Hogsmead?" asked Evan.

"Sounds good to me- unless Lily has some 'how to talk to people who aren't Job

interviewers' course to take me too" answered Severus.

"With Lily, I wouldn't be surprised" laughed Frank. Severus and Evan joined in.

After the Party:

"So Severus How did it go- I'm sorry I left but I figured you would be better off with out me there, seen as –"

"Lily it was fine, honestly in fact, they invited us to join them and their girlfriends next Sunday at Hogsmead!"

"Really? That's great!" exclaimed Lily.

"I guess I've got a friend other then you now, Lily. They were really nice to be, and I don't think they were acting! I ca-" but Severus was stopped by Lily's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Contemplation of Love

Lily could not help but smile as she remembered the events of the summer. Severus had spent much time just holding her in his strong arms. It was amazing how special she felt when Severus was holding her against him. It made her feel so special. Lily knew that she could not let Severus leave her for Lord Voldemort. It would crush her heart.

They had gotten a summer job together at the ice cream place in their city. They had so much fun serving the ice cream. Since they were of age when the costumers weren't looking both Lily and Severus improved the quality, and over all look of the ice cream, using magic. This made the costumers leave notes for the owner saying they would come back because of them.

She remembered her owl mark-

Ancient Runes- **O**

Arthimancy- **O**

Care of Magical Creatures- **O**

Charms- **O**

Divination- **O**

Defense Against the Dark arts- **O**

Muggle Studies- **E**

Potions- **O**

Transfigeration- **O**

Wands and Other Magical Tools- **O**

Severus had taken the same subjects as her except instead of Muggle studies he had taken History of magic. It was kind of funny that all the subjects they had taken together they had gotten **O's** but the ones they took by themselves they received **E**'s. Because of this both of them dropped the subjects they had gotten an E in and they had also dropped Divination.

She also remembered last weekend when she had gone to hogsmead with Severus, Evan, Frank, and their girlfriends Alice and Kaelyn. They had gone straight to the candy and Evan had bought everyone chocolate frogs and a blood flavored lollipop. Lily loved the lollipops because, although they _looked_ revolting, they tasted delicious.

Lily looked up so she could see Severus smiling at her. She had found him sitting cross-legged and decided it would be a great time to lay her head down on his lap and just relax. Severus was now spending his time running his fingers through her hair, evidently deciding that she was more important then his potions book.

"Severus?"

"Yes My most beautiful princess, Lily."

"What _are_ we going to do when schools over."

Severus sighed. He knew that Lily was still scared that he would leave her. _How thick can you get? Does she not understand that she is the only one who can truly make me feel good? I love her way to much to leave her! Even is she is way better of without me…_

"Why don't we open a potions shop together? We could have people order the potion they want made, and we could owl deliver, or they could come to the shop themselves."

"Great idea Sev. We could still live where ever we want and apperate to the shop whenever necessary!"

Severus smiled "But of course. My ideas are always good when I have you around to help me contemplate them."

Severus knew that, at least for now, nothing could place him and Lily apart, and that was all that mattered. Not even a werewolf at full moon could scare him away from his Lily…


	8. Gifted

**Chapter 8**

**Gifted**

Severus stood a ways away from Lily, looking over his potions essay, which he had to hand in next period. He began to walk towards her, but he didn't look up. He didn't see James. He didn't see the wand pointed at where he would be in a few steps. He didn't see the wand pointed at Lily.

James was waiting for Severus to be directly in front of Lily, so she would see the effect of the spell, which he had found in Snape's potion book. He didn't know the effect himself, but he was confident it would be bad. Hopefully it would be bad enough to get her to break up with Snivilus.

"Muffifito!"

But he shouted the spell to soon, it narrowly missed Severus and hit Lily. Severus heard her gasp. Severus looked up as a spell from James wand hit her, and as she fell in to unconsciousness. "No!" Severus cried. But of course it was too late. "What did you do?" screamed Severus at James. "What have you done?"

For a moment James just stood there, horrified at what happened. "It was _your _spell not mine- it was written in that greasy smelly book of yours!" blurted James defensively.

Severus reached in to his bag and through the potions book at James. "Show me- Ivey never invented a spell that does that!"

While James flipped through the pages Severus ran to Lily's side. He picked her up in his arms. She felt lifeless, and her arms sprawled limply into the air around them.

"I found it!" called James, as if that proved everything. Severus couldn't help but notice that James didn't care even a little bit about his well being. James walked over and showed the page to Severus.

"And how do you spell the spell you used on Lily?" he asked, knowing Muffilo was a silencing charm, not dark magic.

"M-U-F-F-I-F-I-T-O"

Severus, while walking toward the hospital wing, and having James trail behind him saying he would be in the dog house because of this, perhaps even expelled, mental began translating the Latin in as many ways as he could. The results weren't positive, even in his head.

1 Muffles life

2 Makes loss

3 Pauses life

And Severus couldn't help but hope it was the third option. James obviously couldn't read his writing. So now for the counter curse.

Once at the hospital wing, after Severus explained how James misinterpreted his writing in his potions book, Madam Pomfry began to do work on Lily. She began casting spells upon spells, trying for a reaction… and finally one did. Lily's hand jerked very slightly. "Madam- what was that spell" Severus asked.

"Enutado"

Severus thought for a moment and said "Try Enmuftodo"

The nurse decided, seeing as there was not much left to try, to see Severus's spells effect. James watched cautiously from a distance.

Madam Pomfry nonverbally cast Severus's charm on Lily. Lily jolted in the bed, her chest began rising up and down, however, she didn't open her eyes. The nurse walked over to her bed side, and began fussing over the pillow, and other such things that Severus saw as pointless. After a couple minutes Madam Pomfry turned to Severus and said "You are a very gifted child, Lily is alive- the spells I used on her earlier have tired her body out- she's going to have to stay here for a while- The headmaster will have to call her parents, and they shall come to the school to be here with her- it is likely he will allow you to stay as well."

"What about me!" demanded James.

"You will go get the headmaster."

"Can't I stay with Lily?"

"Absolutely not! You are a nuisance! You're more likely to worsen her condition then help- leave at once!"

Severus had to hold back his laugh as he walked over to Lily's side and grabbed her pale hand. James, just this year, had decided to put a spell on hospital wing pillows to turn them into toilet seats when you lay your head on them. This had caused quite a stir when it happened. James had received a weeks detention with Sirius cleaning bathrooms without magic.

Severus looked at Lily, as she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He could almost wish to stay like this forever…

Authors Notes:

Sorry its been a while- haven't had a chance to get on the computer. Next chapter I'll have a lot of conflict though. I just needed a reason for Lily's parents to come to the school.


	9. Pride

**Chapter 9**

**Pride**

Severus sat there for hours. Dumbledore had supper brought to him, and a few minutes after he finished his last sandwich, Lily's parents came in. "Hello Adam, Heather."

"Severus! What happened to Lily- Minevera came to get us but she didn't explain properly!" Heather burst out, running forward toward Lily's bedside. Adam followed her.

"Potter cursed her- but he was trying to hit me. He got the spell out of my potions book- except that he couldn't read my writing- so, rather then the spell doing what it was supposed to- he invented a dark curse." Severus explained. "But Lily's O.k now, I figured out the counter-curse. It's a good thing Lily and I took Latin classes in third and forth year!"

"Indeed!" agreed Adam, staring down at Lily's pale body.

For half of a hour The threesome watched Lily. Suddenly she stired. "No" she murmered. "Stop it- don't call me that- NO!"

A look of horror came upon Severus's face as he realized what Lily was talking about. Lily never mentioned having bad dreams about what he had done. He froze, and couldn't bring his body mussels to move.

"What is she talking about?" asked Heather.

Severus didn't respond. At this point Lily managed to wake herself up. As her eyes opened all she could see was Severus. "Get away from me!" she screamed.

At this point Severus was slightly grateful Madam Pomfry was out getting some potions for her stores. However he hated Lily when she got like this. She wasn't herself. She had to much pride- enough to forget reality.

"Lily" he murmured, looking into her eyes and knelling on the floor at her bed side. "You forgave me- remember- It was not my intention to call you what I did. Please Lily." Severus didn't care that Lily's parents were they. They didn't know what he'd called they're daughter, but Lily's feelings were more important then theirs, in his opinion. "Lily I love you- you know that."

Lily looked at him, and all Severus could see was hurt in her eyes. Suddenly she sprang up and threw her arms around him. He could hear her sobbing. "Severus. Severus."

For a long time Lily didn't let do of him. Lily slowly calmed down, and, just before she did let go of Severus, she whispered in his ear 'I love you too'

Heather and Adam were looking rather bewildered, and a bit concerned.

"What is going on here?" Adam asked.

Severus knew Lily's parents had never seen her act this way. Her pride came from those stupid Gryffindors -Marilyn Molead and Sara Belfield, and the others. But Lily still had her true self, and she showed that when ever she was with him, and other respectable people. Lily wanted attention now that she was here. She was never like that before Hogwarts…

Severus took a deep breath and explained what happened last year to Lily's parents. He watched as a look of disappointment showed on their faces. And when he finished, all he could do was look down at the ground.

"I see," said Heather.

"Jealousy never helped its beholder," said Adam. "But that doesn't excuse what you did. If my daughter didn't love you so much, and If Heather and I didn't love you so much, you might find yourself wishing you were never born right about now…"

"I understand," whispered Severus.

"But next time you hurt Lily you might not be so lucky." Adam finished.

"For the time being through- we ought to thank you for our daughter's life." Said Heather.

And that was that. Severyn dared not argue. It was not his intention to hurt Lily the first time, and he did not intend to do it a second time.


	10. Plans?

A few weeks later Lily was out of the hospital wing. She had done her homework while she was there, so she didn't have much catch up to do.

Severus had spent most of his free time with Lily in the wing, and with Frank and Evan. He also had spent a lot of time in the library, studding wedding and jewellery spells. He had been trying to find one that would make Lily an engagement ring, because he didn't have the money to buy one. He still had several transfiguration books to go through.

Being Head boy was taking time up too, but especially when Lily was in the hospital wing and he had to do all the work himself. He had to take all her night shifts, and re-arrange double-booked nights with the fifth and sixth year prefects.

The one thing Severus was happy for was that most of his seventh year class time was taken up by potions and defence against the dark arts, as those classes had the longest newts -five hours with a fifteen minute lunch break in which you cannot talk!

"Severus," Lily called, "guess what!"

"Hmm," replied Severus.

"Mum and Dad said we could come home for Christmas, and you could stay at my place! No James Potter around my house! And Petunia won't even be there so you can't really fight with her either!" said Lily, without taking a breath.

"Wow Lily, that's great, come here though…"

Severus held his arms out, and when Lily was near enough, he pulled her onto his lap. "Much better."

"Sev?"

"Hmm" said Severus again.

"I've been thinking, and maybe we can start planning our potions store now, that way, come summer, we can start it right away."

"That makes sense, but I am not really sure what we have to do?"

"Well, I started looking into shop prices at Diagon Ally, and we can buy one at about 13849 galleons, 17 sickles."

"That's expensive!" exclaimed Severus, looking at Lily, who had turned around in his arms to face him.

"Actually, it is equivalent to about $100 000. So I am sure my parents would be willing to give us the money to buy it. We still need money for marketing, buying start up product, registering with the ministry, renovations, and interior design stuff- that kind of thing," replied Lily.

"Wow, starting a store takes a lot of work," murmured Severus, "and money."

"Yes, that's why we should start now. I'll write to my parents about our plan, and send another to the ministry about a permit registration. We'll need to know the store address before we can send it, but I'm sure we can fill a lot of it out now. You should start making lists of potions you've invented, and then ones you think people will buy…"

"You know what Lily? I think this is going to be fun doing all this with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sev."

"I Love you so much."

"I Love you too."

Severus spent the next day in the library. He was checking out books such as '101 most commonly needed potions.' After getting several of these books Severus went to Slughorn to ask for permission to use his room, and the storeroom full of ingredients.

After obtaining permission, Severus got straight to work. He took out his parchment, and as his potions turned out, wrote down the changes. Lily could read his handwriting well, so he didn't bother doing the slower handwriting he used for handing things in to teachers.

While he was doing all this, he was also making a potion for Lily. Lily's parents weren't going to like it, but they wouldn't know what it was.

Lily had been talking non-stop about it - or at least brought it up once every few hours to be sure he didn't forget. He found it hard to keep reminding her that they were at school, and there was nowhere they could go-.

But Lily did keep telling him that she understood, but the more she said that, the more she talked about it.

_Christmas will be perfect. We will have time alone together, and she can take this Potion. And, seeing as I made it, there will a one-hundred percent chance that she will get pregnant._


End file.
